The present invention is directed to a battery charger, and in particular to a battery charger for charging a vehicle battery and/or jump-starting a vehicle.
Vehicle battery chargers are well known for jump-starting or charging vehicle batteries that are commonly used to start an associated engine of the vehicle, such as for cars, motorcycles, boats, and the like. Typically, vehicle battery chargers include integrated cables for connecting to a battery. These cables can wear or degrade at a faster rate than the life of the associated battery charger or can otherwise be damaged, especially when frequently used, such as in automotive repair garages, or when exposed to inclement weather conditions, such as on tow trucks or boats.